


The tsum tsum chronicles

by Yokogreyword



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Doodles, Gen, M/M, Meta about tsums, Pining Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve, Singing avengers, Stucky dancing, The star-spangled singers, crack treated seriously?, rollercoaster, smooches, tsum tsum, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A collection of drawings of Steve and Bucky as tsum tsums.





	1. Tsumshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's strong and brave here to save the tsumerican waaaaay?
> 
> It's hard to tell with those skirts, but those ladies are doing some PAINFULLY high kicks!
> 
> Steeb is still reading his lines off the back of the shield, obvs.

  
  



	2. Best Fwens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeb doesn't appreciate it, but Bucko's having a good time!

  
  



	3. Tsick Steeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeb got sick again. Luckily his ma is a nurse.
> 
> Bucky came over to read to him.

  
  



	4. Tsmooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm Stucky trash. (ง •̀_•́)ง○ *holds up a garbage can lid* fite me.  
> I can do this all day!

  
  



	5. Tsave him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That famous scene where Steeb finds Bucko strapped to an experiment table in a HYDRA stronghold.

  
  



	6. Tsize chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tsum tsum size chart.  
> A tsize chart, if you will.
> 
> Steeb is a tiny tsum, Bucko is the medium one and Cap is the large tsum.

  
  



	7. Tsum-tsummer nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn and posted all from my tablet.  
> A summer’s night back in Brooklyn in 1939. Steve draws Bucky (who else?) While Buck listens to the wireless. Of course, Buck can’t really sit still when Glenn Miller comes on. Steve could draw Buck in his sleep by now, so he’s not even phased by it.

  
  



	8. Tspitfire Steeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheese and crackers Steeb! Can you chill for even ONE MOMENT?? PLZ!? For Bucko??
> 
> (Pssst! [Click here](http://unamedartist.tumblr.com/post/165133609583/cheese-and-crackers-steeb-can-you-not-just) for a gif version)

  
  



	9. Tsum in a tsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s all dressed to the nines, with his hair slicked back, ready for a date!

  
  



	10. Tsleepy tsums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucko and Steeb often huddle together for warmth when the weather gets cold. Unlike for their human counterparts, this behavior is not seen as deviant or weird for tsum tsums; who all sleep stacked up. Being stacked is the most normal and comfortable position for them.
> 
> However, the boys still have to hide the way they sleep even as tsums, because they like to sleep side-by-side instead of one on top of the other. Steeb hates being stacked on top of Bucky because it just reminds him that he’s a smol bean. So they sleep like two medium beans instead, which is socially unacceptable.
> 
> The boys can’t catch a break.

  
  



	11. Tsketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch I did while on the phone.  
> (Just to clarify, I did this in pen on paper while _talking_ on the phone. Not drawn _on_ my phone.)  
> Bucko and Steeb drew pictures of each other.  
> Bucky’s not good at it, but it gets a laugh out of Steve so… that’s a win!

  
  



	12. Lunch on the docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucko and Steeb have Nathan’s hotdogs down on the docks. Bucky finished his already.
> 
> No, the title isn't a tsum tsum pun this time. I have failed myself and all of you.
> 
> Drawn on my tablet in FULL COLOR to celebrate my art blog being the #2 blog in the search for pre-serum Steve!

  
  



	13. Ride the Tsumclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I made you ride the Tsumclone at Coney Island? 
> 
> Yeah, and I threw up?

  
  


  
  



	14. Let's dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeb’s got no rhythm, but Bucky’s having a good time anyway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made with sharpie, colored pencil and some chalk pastel on black construction paper. It was fun coloring opposite to how I usually do, and focusing on highlights instead of shading.


	15. I could do this all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stands up to even the biggest of bully beans! He’s smol, but he’s got heart! Heart, and a black eye…^_^;

  
  


AND IN GLORIOUS TECHNICOLOR!

  
  



	16. Happy birthday, Bucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 101st birthday, Bucky!  
> You're older than dirt!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn on my tablet for Bucky's 101st birthday in Wakanda.


	17. Steve Pickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to a political rally and gets worked up to go protest! He’s an angry lil bean.

  
  



	18. Tsensitive Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Steve and Bucky take in a movie.   
>  Bucky’s a tsensitive boi; he cries easily at the pictures. XD 

  
  



	19. Patriotsum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap and Bucky from the comics!

  
  



	20. Tsinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Academy inspired tsum tsums! Bucky is NOT a good singer. Or should I say tsinger? No. No, I should not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve obviously doesn’t care how ear-splitting the Winter Soldier is. What he lacks in talent and mastery, he makes up for in earnestness and volume.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I showed this to my friend on Skype and she says that Bucky's singing Meatloaf's "I'd Do Anything For Love (but I won't do that)"  
> Perfection.


	21. Pining bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's favorite trope!  
> Bucky pining over skinny!Steeb.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here](http://unamedartist.tumblr.com/post/177853502393/one-of-my-favorite-tropes-is-bucky-pining-over) for a close-up detail of wee little Steeb.


	22. Winter tsum tsum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE'S GOT A KNIFE! °□°

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So it came to my attention that I haven't posted in a few months. I've been drawing stuff! I just didn't think there was an audience for tsum tsum fanart on AO3, so I've been posting on my art blog on tumblr instead. 
> 
> But just to prove I'm not dead, here's a compilation of several month's worth of tsum tsum drawings all at once!!
> 
> Meet me on tumblr. I swear I'm friendly and like to talk about Captain America and cute toys and stuff. You can still call me Yokogreyword, or just Yoko, on there; I'll know you mean me.  
> 
> 
>   * [regular "stucky n' shitposts" blog](http://unamedwatcher.tumblr.com)
>   
> 
>   * [artsy-fartsy crafts n' fanart blog](http://unamedartist.tumblr.com)
> 



End file.
